


Into the Den of the Wolf

by AlexisDevanne



Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [3]
Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overenthusiastic!Morgan, Punished!Morgan, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, slight s&m, tail wagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: When Swordsman invited Miles to ride along to Mona Altar, he had expectations about where things might lead. However in his plans he forgot to account for a very drunken Wolfman also having a few ideas of his own, all of them horny.
Relationships: Miles (GYEE)/Morgan (GYEE), Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE), Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE)/Morgan (GYEE), Swordsman (GYEE)/Morgan (GYEE), Swordsman/Miles/Morgan
Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Into the Den of the Wolf

Swordsman must admit things were going far better than what he’d anticipated they would. When Morgan explained that he was trying to train his shadowhunters the same way Nemesio used to, it immediately piqued Miles’ interest. The Oathblade Captain even volunteered himself to oversee their drills while offering both critiques and advise. Morgan was overjoyed at that turn of events and it helped boost his confidence of making a successful pitch to the other shadowhunting groups.

It also gave Swordsman a weird sense of pride to see Miles at his element. As a Captain he was great at commanding attention and keeping soldiers in line while also encouraging them to push for better. It was easy to spot the way respect for him grew among the shadowhunters. It put a smile on Swordsman’s face but it also gave him relief because with Miles distracted it became easier for Swordsman to stow away to help Morgan with the intelligence gathering part of his mission in Mona Altar.

See, that part involved securing an information line with Gaar from the White Capes. And seeing as Gaar was an Oathblade deserter, Swordsman wasn’t quite sure what Miles’ reaction would be to this connection. So it was best to keep him in the dark about it for now. If it were up to Swordsman he would make sure to slowly introduce Miles to all the shadier aspects of what Swordsman’s mission to fix his wheel of fate entailed. Yet that would mean going against the wishes of people like Nemesio who wanted to keep a low profile; so Swordsman reluctantly found himself limited in the type of information he could actually share with Miles.

Which sucked since Swordsman wanted to be as open with Miles as he felt the ranger was with him.

At long last their week at Mona Altar finished with a big party that Morgan’s Division roughly threw together to celebrate all their hard work throughout. That meant a lot of alcohol and a lot of boisterously uninhibited attitudes. There were two wolfmen playing tag with Grey a little too close the Airship’s tailwing for Swordsman liking. There was also lots of soldiers competing to test each other strengths, lots of crude stories being passed around, a few drinking games being played for the very first time, and a _very drunk_ Morgan.

The fact that Morgan was inebriated wasn’t noteworthy by itself. It was the fact that he was drunk while sitting in the same log as Swordsman with an arm over Swordsman’s shoulder as the wolfman kept making passes after unveiled passes at the man trapped next to him. At one point Morgan swayed too much forward and Swordsman had to place a hand on the wolfman’s chest to keep him steady.

“Woooow,” Morgan exclaimed sounding flushed. “You gotta get me more drinks before you can feel me up like that,” Morgan declared loudly before taking another swing of his liquor before gracelessly collapsing his weight on Swordsman. “Hey wanna go to my room for more drinks?” he asked immediately as if that wasn’t the most blatant come-on in history.

Swordsman smiled awkwardly at him while padding his chest in a _there there_ fashion. “Listen buddy, maybe it’s time we put you to bed,” he recommended hoping Morgan would agree to sleeping it off. Unfortunately it seemed Morgan caught a different meaning from that because he just gave Swordsman a very drunk sounding giggle. “Swordsman are you flirting with me?’ he nudged, shaking Swordsman’s frame a little by the shoulders. Swordsman sighed and tilted his head toward Miles, silently asking for a little help.

“Why?” Miles questioned with a smug grin on his flushed face. He sat alone on a log opposite to the other two with a beer in hand and slumping forward with his elbows to his knees. “From where I’m sitting I think you got it handled,” he teased. 

“Har har,” countered Swordsman. Both his brow and every part on his skin that was in contact with Morgan’s fur was sweating. The wolfman was practically a breathing furnace and from all they knew Swordsman might be in danger of overheating. But good to know that at least Miles was getting a good laugh over it. Unbeknownst to them, however, their little exchange prompted Morgan to sniff at Miles’ direction before rubbing his cold nose to Swordsman’s neck for a closer sniff. “H-H-H-He-Hey,” Swordsman blanched at the sudden chill as he pushed Morgan’s face away with the palm of his hand. Swordsman kept his hand gripping Morgan’s snout to keep him in place. “Buddy, I think its time you hit the hay,” he said calmly.

Morgan gulped and tilted his head toward Miles’ direction, speaking between his teeth as best as he could. “He can come too,” Morgan muttered before attempting to move his head closer to Swordsman so that he could whisper a secret. He must have been too drunk to realize he hadn’t moved an inch or maybe he was too drunk to care because clear as day he still said it. “I never had a threesome,” he slurred, nodding his head to cement the point.

That caused Miles to accidentally snort his drink as he broke out into laughter, leading to a coughing fit. Swordsman shook his head and opened his mouth to politely decline the offer, “As flattered as I am I-” but Miles bulldozed that.

“You heard the man, he never had a threesome!” Miles tittered as he got up to clumsily sauntered toward the other two. He got both hands on Morgan’s arm and started to pull. “C’mon big guy, _hgh_ , heavy,” Miles muttered while digging his heels to pull again, “show us your room.”

As Morgan let himself be pulled up to his feet—and going from leaning his weight on the shoulders of one person to the other—Swordsman stared up at Miles with puzzlement in his eyes. “You’re not really going through with it are you?” he asked, half-hoping that Miles was just tricking the ShadowHunter Captain into sleeping off his buzz. Yet Miles only wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially at Swordsman and grinned. “Actual wolf dick, not missing out and neither are you,” he stated, half-turning to allow Morgan—who was already boasting about how tonight was the best—to lead the way.

Swordsman stared after them dumbfounded for a moment longer before dropping his gaze to his feet. He brought a hand to his face to massage his temples and hide his eyes before sighing. Swordsman had kinda figured that Miles and him were on the road to building something a little more special but now it seemed like he might have interpreted it wrong. “Guess it was all in my head,” Swordsman murmured to himself before reaching for any and all alcohol within his grasp and downing it. If this was going to happen anyway then he preferred to drown all his feelings now before they caused him heartache.

Fucking Ka knows that Swordsman didn’t want to ruin Miles’ mood.

\--(Line)—

Swordsman eventually caught up with them just as they were about to make it to Morgan’s room; and in his drunk addled state he proceeded to ram into them until he toppled all three of them to the bed. Things just escalated from there as Morgan immediately spread himself on the bed and invited them to touch him all over. Miles went straightaway for Morgan’s scarred nipple, fitting it into his mouth and making the wolfman howl. Swordsman instead decided to attack Morgan’s exposed neck from an area he considered less hairy and let his hand travel down Morgan’s abs until his fingers hit the plated waistband—allowing his fingers to gently caress the area above which had Morgan kicking his legs like a good dog being scratched behind the ears.

“Hoo, you guys are so shameless taking advantage of me like this when I can’t defend myself,” Morgan appraised as if he hadn’t been the one begging for it. Swordsman heard Miles snicker quietly at that but before anything else could happen Morgan abruptly sat up and earnestly declared “Blowjob chain!”

And that’s how they ended up naked on their sides in a triangle formation as they serviced each other. Miles wasted no time going for Morgan’s heavy looking balls. He sucked on them, giving each one individual attention as his hands felt up every inch of Morgan’s cock appreciatively. Swordsman himself was surprised to find that Morgan had a human-looking cock. Not much longer than Swordsman’s cock but definitely like twice the width of him. Fleshy and twitching up a storm in Miles’ inspecting hands. If the tail wags were any indication then Morgan was loving the attention.

That of course led Morgan to take Swordsman into his snout; and Swordsman was _definitely_ feeling the enthusiasm. Morgan had very eagerly slotted his head between Swordsman’s thighs. With the hand belonging to the arm that was pressed against the bed, Morgan gently pushed Swordsman’s cock down so that Morgan could lap the underside of it along with Swordsman’s balls. Morgan’s other hand was purposely placed atop Swordsman’s leg—pressing down so that Morgan’s head could be further squeezed between Swordsman’s muscular thighs. And that… that was a first for Swordsman.

Meanwhile Swordsman had his mouth busy taking in Miles. Two fingers of his left hand were already inside Miles, stretching his hole because Swordsman knew just how much that got the ranger going. Swordsman’s right hand was flattened between Miles’ inner thigh and genitals as Sword deep-throated Miles’ cock for all it was worth. He felt Miles’ body shutter at his attention and it drove Swordsman to try to pull a moan out of him. But just as he was about to up the ante he felt Morgan’s tongue probe his asshole.

Swordsman felt his whole body blush at the shift in attention. He pulled his mouth from Miles’ cock—switching to pumping it with his hand instead—and shifted his gaze toward Morgan whose face was still lost between Swordsman’s thighs. Swordsman blushed harder when he felt Morgan eagerly start to swipe his tongue across Swordsman’s crack before trying to force his tongue in again. Swordsman knew he was hairy down there but that didn’t seem to give Morgan any pause. In fact Swordsman had never been eaten out before, so he figured that if he had to be, then who best than a wolfman. He was actually beginning to feel a little lightheaded. Fuck, Morgan really wanted him didn’t he?

“If you’re not gonna work your fingers then fucking hurry up and give me your cock already,” Miles implored breaking Swordsman out of his trance as he lifted his gaze to lock it with the ranger. Miles looked flushed and debauched even though they hadn’t done much yet; and Swordsman began to wonder just how much did Miles actually had to drink. Maybe- Maybe this-

“Yeah!” exclaimed Morgan springing up with horny excitement. “Fuck train!” he declared as he sat up and began pulling Swordsman to him by the ankle. Swordsman’s eyes widen when he realized what Morgan intended and sat up just as he got dragged close enough to Morgan and put a hand on Morgan’s furry chest and halt him.

“Whoa there,” Swordsman warned, if a little spooked. “Doesn’t matter how much we may want it there’s no way my body can take what you’re packing tonight,” he cautioned, making sure Morgan looked him directly in the eyes so he understood it. Because _damn_ , Swordsman barely gets accustomed to fingers inside of him so there was absolutely no way he’s going to be able to take a dick almost twice as fat as his no matter how much they prep him. And Swordsman wasn’t one to boast but he knew he was very well endowed by normal human standards. Taking anything bigger just wasn’t realistic.

“Mine can,” Miles intervened, like a boast, naughty grin in tow. “I haven’t been wetting it for no reason.” His eyes were half-lidded but only pointed at Morgan’s meat. And Swordsman must have not done enough to drown his own feelings because something in his spirit just stirred wrong. And those conjured emotions were probably partly to blame for his uncharacteristically impulsive decisions.

“Good, then you can have me instead,” Swordsman proclaimed, loosening himself from Morgan’s grip to lay himself beside Miles and rolling them so that Miles was on top of him and between his legs. The action effectively made Miles’ eyes go more alert as he planted both hands on the bed at either side of Swordsman’s shoulders and lifted his upper body to stare at the berserk warrior.

His gaze was riddled, and Swordsman was inwardly pleased that he managed to evoke that, because now all of the attention was on him. “You sure about that?” Miles asked to which Swordsman replied by grabbing Miles by the back of the head and pulling himself up to give Miles a short but entirely too hungry kiss. Swordsman was sure to drag his teeth on Miles’ bottom lip as he pulled away. And fuck, Miles was flushed up to his ears as Swordsman separated their lips. He even gulped!

“I told you already didn’t I?” Swordsman said while grabbing his own legs by the back of the knees and folding himself up for the ranger, presenting his saliva wet hole to Miles’s dick. “I want your everything,” he breathed. And somewhere inside Swordsman he realized just how much he meant it because for who else would Swordsman place himself on the receiving end of the mating press position? He really fallen hard for Miles hadn’t he?

Yet before any of the weight of his words or actions could set in, Morgan had already moved himself behind Miles; and the wolfman wasted no time gripping Miles’ hips and pulling him to his lubricated dick, “Woo! So tight,” Morgan commented as he kept pushing in until he was fully inserted into the ranger. He huffed, “Hmm you weren’t kidding, you can really take my meat can you?” Miles was too overwhelmed to respond, arching his back to accommodate the sudden entry while refusing to let out the beyond needy whine threatening to escape him. Morgan however covered Miles’s entire backside with his hairy body so he could position his head over Miles’ shoulder and look down. “Here,” he offered, eagerly reaching for Miles’ hard cock. “Lemme help you out with that.”

Morgan gripped Miles’ cock at the base and angled it toward Swordsman’s entrance—with Morgan unable to stop himself from licking his snout at the sight of it. The bodies of both his partners were so magnificent that if Morgan wasn’t so desperately horny he would spend the entire night hugging those bodies to himself while alternating between licking their armpits. _And man if Swordsman’s looked specially musky_. Morgan was so full of want that he trusted his hips forwards, forcing Miles’s hips forward in tandem as well and making the head of his cock penetrate Swordsman. In a way it was as if Morgan was fucking them both at the same time. The thought only spurred the cant of his hips on.

Swordsman gripped his inner thighs to the point of indenting his skin when Miles first breached him. And when the force of Morgan’s thrust forced Miles to penetrate him further, a pained gasp was forced out of Swordsman, making his eyes widen as he gulped down his next noise. The sobering thought that maybe he really wasn’t ready for this next step crossed his mind but as he opened his mouth to ask the wolfman to slow down, Morgan howled as he flatten his wolfy hands on the bed and proceeded to ram Miles’ posterior for all that it was worth. And with Morgan looking and sounding so fucking lost in the moment while Swordsman felt like he lost his voice as his entire body spasm while impaled; Swordsman had no choice but to grin down and bear it. 

His forehead collided with Miles who was also too overstimulated and out of it to care. Miles’ grip on the bed sheets tightened as his ass kept taking the abuse. That combined with the fact that Morgan’s furry body was just _too warm_ had Miles sweating droplets down his overheated skin and unto the body below him. Speaking of which the tightness around Miles’ cock was constricting. Not that Miles was moving his hips much as Morgan’s punishing pace had him eternally buried inside Swordsman but fuck. Wasn’t Swordsman just too rigid beneath him? 

In a moment of clarity Miles tried to lift his head to inspect on Swordsman but right in that moment Morgan’s hand pushed his head down next to Swordsman’s as Morgan’s thrusts began to get erratic. “I’m close!” Morgan announced, high in his lust. He pounded himself inside Miles a few more times, keeping them short but strong, before going completely still as he emptied his load in the ass he had claimed. He made sure rub himself in a few more times, depositing more of his seed in, before pulling out of Miles with a loud and wet squelching sound. He only stayed up to admire the messy way his cum stringed his cock to Miles’ hole before allowing himself to flop backwards, feeling positively sated. “You men really know how to milk me huh?’ he commented, face up staring at the ceiling in post orgasm bliss. He probably did not even notice the silence that ensued.

Miles was the first to move after a small lapse of time had past; slowly using the strength of his arms to lift himself up and stare down at Swordsman. Upon Miles’ movement Swordsman’s fiercely shut eyes hurried to creep open so that they could meet Mile’s gaze. “Was that as bad for you as it was for me?” Miles mouthed, voice barely registering. Swordsman… did not want to answer that, so he shrugged with one shoulder instead. But that not being enough for Miles he shifted his hand between them to grip Swordsman’s cock and found him _soft_ …

Swordsman watched as the surprise in Miles’ eyes slowly morphed into anger. But it wasn’t an anger directed at Swordsman, no. In fact, as Swordsman slowly began to realize, it was an anger Miles was feeling _for_ Swordsman. In Swordsman’s place.

“Why I oughta-” Miles grumbled between gritted teeth as he ~~ever so carefully~~ pulled out his half-flaccid cock out of Swordsman and sat on his feet. Miles belly felt full and sloshy, but that didn’t stop him from spinning himself around and launching toward Morgan. “Hey fucking wake up, is this how you treat your guests?! One quick romp and you’re out?” Miles sat on top of Morgan, straddling his waist but giving Morgan his back as Miles then advanced to grab hold of Morgan’s muscular legs before throwing his weight back in an effort to lift them. An almost feral grin appeared on Miles’ lips as his efforts paid off. “Seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson in manners!”

“Oof,” Morgan huff, curiously lifting his head to see what the human on top of him was up to. Miles shouted for Swordsman to get the lube and Morgan’s wolf ears perked up. Did his two guests want more of him? Wow how flattering! Morgan definitely wanted to see where this went. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Swordsman disappearing somewhere in front of him but between his propped up legs and Miles’ back obstructing his view, he could only make guesses to what Swordsman was doing. But that didn’t keep his long tail from wagging excitedly because from this position Morgan was basically presenting his dick, balls and ass to Swordsman and Morgan was dying to know for which Swordsman would go first.

And it was ass, ass, ass! 

Morgan’s tongue lolled out when he felt two fingers penetrating him. He was so happy that Swordsman caught all his expertly veiled and very indirect cues about wanting to be taken advantage off. Morgan was too proud to admit it when sober but he _really_ wanted Swordsman to mess him up. But inebriated, _woof_ , that was another story. 

“Fist him!” Miles commanded and Morgan was quick to loud agree.

“Yes!” He basically roared. “Don’t be gentle!” Morgan clenched his fists on the bedspread and pleaded, “Slam it into me, please!”

Miles guffawed at the enthusiasm before looking pointedly at Swordsman. “Well, you heard him. Punish him!”

Swordsman sucked his bottom lip in and nodded. He was admittedly a little overwhelmed with the way he was being bossed around. Yet seeing Miles acting like he was taking revenge for Swordsman’s virtue or something was a big turn-on. He was just glad that Morgan was apparently into it because Swordsman’s brain just felt too muddled right now to trust himself with making decisions. And this just made it easier for Swordsman to go along with it without having to consult his head.

Pulling his fingers out after shoving another in for good measure, Swordsman turned his hand into a fist and lubricated it. He got momentarily distracted when his gaze focused on the way cum was leaking out of Miles’ ass and sticking to the hairs of Morgan’s navel. That was going to be hell to wash out but man did it make Swordsman’s cock throb. Shaking his head hastily at the thought, Swordsman refocused his gaze a tad lower past Morgan’s fat but flaccid dick to Morgan’s hole. Huh, it was like it was winking at him. Swordsman blocked the hole with his right fist and began attempting to push in; somewhat fascinated with the quickness in which Morgan’s hole seemed ready to accept it. He briefly thought of the width of Morgan’s fingers and wondered if he fingered himself while jacking off. The image of it was so hot it made Swordsman blush. Especially if Morgan sounded the way he was now with all that sexy groaning.

It went in!

“Awoooooooooooooooo!” Morgan howled, dick starting to twitch back to life. “ _Punish meeee!_ ” Morgan panted, voice sexily gruff. “I’ve been a bad pup. I deserve it.”

This spurred Miles on. “And why have you been a bad pup?” Miles questioned sardonically. And when Morgan struggled to answer Miles callously sat more of his weight on Morgan’s stomach, getting him go oof. “Because you invited us to your bed and didn’t make sure we cummed,” Miles reprimanded answering his own question. “Now you don’t get to cum until we tell you to, understand that?” he asked; and when Morgan only nodded Miles dug his nails past Morgan’s fur to pickle the skin of his legs and asked again. “I can’t hear you!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

“There we go,” Miles said smirking at Swordsman and raising his eyebrows. “Now give it to him.”

Swordsman shook his head in disbelief but returned the smile. “Well he did ask for it,” Swordsman consented; turning his fist before pulling it out and whamming it back in! He must have punched the prostrate because Morgan’s dick went to half-mast immediately. Swordsman repeated the motion, pummeling Morgan’s insides again and again while being increasingly impressed that the wolfman could take it all the way past Swordsman’s wrist. Swordsman’s cock was _hard_ already envisioning Morgan taking something else.

It was when Morgan went fully erect that Miles decided to change it up. He directed Swordsman to keep Morgan’s legs up while Miles made a 180 degrees turn on Morgan’s stomach. Miles bended his body forward enough to grab the wolfman by the snout and forced Morgan to pay attention. “Listen carefully,” Miles warned crudely, racy grin back on his face. “I’m going to sit on your cock like it’s my throne and you are going to do all the work with your hips only until I cum,” he instructed—using the hand that wasn’t gripping Morgan’s mouth shut to slap him arrogantly on the cheek. “And while you do that, our friend is going to violate that perfectly round ass of yours until he breeds you like the wanton bitch that you are. Nod your head if you understand me,” which Morgan did _very_ enthusiastically. “Good! Then let’s not waste anymore time.”

Miles released Morgan in order to reach behind himself and grasp the wolfman’s fattened cock. Miles then lifted his ass and positioned himself on that reddened tip before allowing his ass to swallow it all the way to the base in one go. The sight was so erotic Swordsman almost dropped Morgan’s legs from his loosened grip. But knowing his role to play in what he could only imagine was a page in Miles’ fantasy, Swordsman gripped Morgan’s ankles tighter and pushed them back enough so that Morgan’s bums lifted from the bed. Consequently this tilted position made Miles have to plant his hands on Morgan’s furry chest or risk slipping forward. This also made Morgan react by placing the palms of his hands on Miles’ muscular legs right above his knees.

For Swordsman this just meant that Morgan’s wanton hole was angled perfectly to Swordsman’s cock, basically opening itself up and begging to suck Swordsman in. Swordsman impulsively let a small amount of spit to drop and watched it disappeared into Morgan. The view was so vulgar and yet hypnotic that Swordsman found himself rocking his hips forward and allowing the head of his cock to pierce Morgan’s hole. And the stimulus must had blurred his mind out for a moment because next thing he knew he was slamming his hips hard against Morgan’s buttocks again and again, fucking his impossibly warm insides and rejoicing in how _deep_ the wolfman would take him.

Morgan was meanwhile doing exactly as he was told; working his muscles in overdrive to be able to thrust his airborne hips in order to fuck Miles’ hole while getting fucked himself every time he relaxed them back down only to be speared by Swordsman. The pounding his prostate was receiving was unrelenting and Morgan was in cloud nine and loud about it to boot. Who knew that his spur of the moment invitation would have him thrusting forward into a willing bouncing ass while being able to thrust back into a harden cock swollen with milk just for him. The only thing that would make this better was- _oh fuck!_

Miles had taken the opportunity to reposition his hands a bit lower and further apart so that he could pinch both of Morgan’s nipples at the same time. The action had Morgan clenching his eyes shut but rocking his hips wilder with reinvigorated passion. It was just so good! Alas, Miles still had to use his leg strength to help Morgan find the right angle inside him. But once he did, it was fucking game over. 

“This is it!” Miles announced sounding hoarse. Between now and the time Markus and Swordsman had double-teamed him, Miles couldn’t figure out which made him feel more stuffed. But from experience he knew that his ass was going to be sore in the morning and he couldn’t wait! Especially when Swordsman had taken to lazily massaging his gluteus every morning Miles had stayed a night. Maybe he might even get Swordsman to eat him out. Fuck just imagining it felt so good. Miles twisted Morgan’s nipples harder to get him to lose it too. And Morgan effectively howled again as he retaliated by gripping Miles’ leg hard enough to scratch his skin with barely concealed claws while thrusting his hips as merciless as he could—sheathing his cock as deep as it would go before ejaculating inside at the same time that Miles powerfully orgasm all over Morgan’s chest and chin.

Swordsman however had found himself distracted the moment he had heard Miles’ voice. And when Morgan gave that final vigorous thrust inside of Miles, the berserker had foregone chasing that close-fitting tightness and instead allowed himself to pull out of Morgan. It was already after Miles had began to catch his breath after having cummed so hard, that the ranger felt Swordsman’s arms enclosing his torso and drawing him backwards.

“H-Hey, what are-” Miles started to ask as he felt his sweaty back press to Swordsman’s strong chest before letting out a small disappointed whine when the dick stuffing him plop out of him.

“Sorry,” Swordsman muttered urgently. “I just needed to-” he cut off, choosing to hug Miles snuggly to his body and answering by plugging Miles’ sticky wet entrance with his throbbing cock instead. 

Miles smiled and let out a small laugh when he felt Swordsman’s cock take residence inside of him where it knew it was always welcomed. “Couldn’t get enough of me huh?” Miles whispered, reaching a hand over his shoulder to cradle the side of Swordsman’s face. “Give it to me then.”

And just as if that was all he needed, Swordsman rutted against Miles until very soon he too was coating Miles’ insides with a conspicuous amount of sperm. They could deny it all they wanted but Miles’ body fitted Swordsman’s like a glove; and it always felt right for both of them—like homecoming—to end skin to skin like this.

“Phew,” Morgan breathed, breaking the other two of their trance-like embrace. “You two really know how to work a guy, woo. You’re lucky the drinks in me permitted you guys to do that because otherwise I’d never fool around with my coworkers.”

Swordsman chuckled at that. “Save it,” he said as he loosened his hold and allowed Miles to crawl beside Morgan before flopping on the bed face down. “We all know you’ve been practically humping my leg all night,” Swordsman stated. Morgan snorted but did not disagree. Meanwhile Swordsman’s eyes followed the way Miles contracted his ass muscles, keeping the cum from dripping out of him. Damn, Swordsman needed a shower before he risk it all again. He pointed a thumb behind him. “I’m going to hit the bath first. Be back in ten.”

As Swordsman picked up his clothes and excused himself from the room, Morgan let out a relaxed sigh. “Aaaah, gotta hand it to him. They guy really knows how to hit the spot doesn’t he?” Morgan asked, moving his right hand to tenderly rub a finger against his abused asshole while tilting his head sideways toward Miles. “You’re lucky,” Morgan stated. “I hope I’m not crossing the line but if I had a boyfriend like that I’d let him paddle me until I couldn’t sit,” he confessed. “And then I’d let him fuck me, yep!”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Miles declared against the mattress before shifting his head to stare the wolfman down. “I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

Morgan arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Because he only smells of you,” Morgan answered pointblank. “At first I thought it was because you were traveling together but after I sniffed you I realized you were pumped with his body fluids so I assumed-”

“Well you assumed wrong,” Miles stated, punching Morgan in the arm to quiet him down. “Now don’t bring it up again if you know what’s good for you.”

The wolfman blinked as he went back to staring at the ceiling while rubbing his arm. He didn’t know if it was because he was in the afterglow of feeling sated, or because he still hadn't slept off the booze in his system; but Morgan suddenly felt too tired to try to reason this out. All he knew was that if he had Swordsman as a boyfriend, then he Zzzzzz, zzzzzz.

\--(Line)—

When Swordsman walked back to the room it was to find Morgan knocked out and Miles fully dressed and pacing around in circles.

“Aren’t you going to clean yourself up?” Swordsman asked, puzzled. But Miles only argued that he would do it on the ship and that he would go find Grey while Swordsman prepared to undock the airship. Swordsman wanted to ask why Miles was suddenly in such a hurry to leave but held it at the tip of his tongue once he noticed how cornered Miles actually looked. Instead, Swordsman just nodded his agreement and stepped aside so that Miles could dash out of the door in search of his wolf.

Swordsman gave one final glance at Morgan’s sleeping body and decided to walk over so that he could cover the wolfman with a blanket. “I don’t envy your bath tomorrow,” Swordsman whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on Morgan’s forehead before following after Miles. 

On his way out he did not notice the way Morgan’s tail wagged under the sheet.

\--(Line)—

“So you’re accepting a mission by the Order of Equality,” Miles stated more than asked as he stood next to Swordsman after the later finished notifying the Never Isle ports via comms of their incoming arrival. He didn’t sound perturbed by the observation. More like unimpressed; blasé is you will. It was the morning after their three-way romp on Mona Altar. The morning after Miles had chosen to sleep in a separate room. And Swordsman was doing his best to avoid thinking about why the air felt so stilted.

“Yeah um, this one is for Will though,” Swordsman explained as if that would mean anything. “It’s something covert that I need to meet face-to-face with him to learn the details of. So I haven’t actually accepted it yet.”

They were both standing side by side on the flight deck cockpit, staring ahead past the glass toward the sky and sea as they waited for Never Isle’s shore to come into view. The back of Miles’ hand brushed against the back of Swordsman’s. Like it had already done a couple of times in the last minutes. But when Swordsman finally decided to chance it and make to grab it Miles suddenly pulled his hand up to scratch under his nose—only to then settle on crossing his arms over his chest. Swordsman inwardly sighed.

Something had definitely shifted between them. Or maybe it was always there and Swordsman had refused to acknowledge it? But that invisible wall, the one that fell down when they were having sex and had them sharing kisses and being affectionate with one another. The one that always came back up once they had their clothes back on. _That wall…_ Swordsman was at a loss about what to do about it.

“I’m heading to BlackFlame City myself,” Miles volunteered as if to lift the silence that was permeating. “Who knows, maybe after I get to know the place better I’ll invite you for a drink. Oathblade treat,” he suggested.

“Hmm, looking forward to it,” Swordsman replied, punching up an enthusiasm he could barely allow himself to feel. They both stood still and only stared ahead. They both refused to excuse themselves away. And they both wondered what was going on in the other’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> * _is caught giving belly rubs to Morgan_ *
> 
> Ahem. There’s a big elephant in the room that our heroes haven’t addressed, or should I say hawk? Hur hur. Join our heroes and experience their epic finale in the next and last installment. Who will win? Will it be gun to the hawk, sword to the wolf, or arrow to the knee? Tune in and find out!


End file.
